This invention relates to a cable harness comprising a coaxial cable and a connector.
For example, this type of cable harness is disclosed in JP2013-84498A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 15, Patent Document 1 discloses a cable harness 90 which comprises a coaxial cable 92 and a coaxial cable device (connector) 94. The coaxial cable 92 comprises a center conductor 922, an inner insulator 924 covering the center conductor 922, an outside conductor (outer conductor) 926 covering the inner insulator 924 and a surface insulator 928 covering the outer conductor 926. The connector 94 comprises a contact member having center conductive connection portions 942 and a ground contact member having a shell portion 944 and a cable support portion 946. The coaxial cable 92 is attached to the cable support portion 946 under a state where an end portion of the center conductor 922 is exposed, and an end portion of the outer conductor 926 is exposed. When the illustrated shell portion 944 is bent to be combined with the cable support portion 946, the center conductive connection portions 942 sandwich the center conductor 922 therebetween, and the shell portion 944 and the cable support portion 946 sandwich the outer conductor 926 therebetween.
In general, a braided shield is often used as an outer conductor of a coaxial cable. The braided shield is formed of a plurality of braided conductive threads which are hard to be separated from one another when sandwiched between two members as shown in Patent Document 1. Instead of this braided shield, a spiral shield is sometimes used as an outer conductor of a coaxial cable. The spiral shield is formed of a plurality of wires which are combined so as to extend spirally. The outer diameter of the coaxial cable with the spiral shield can be reduced in comparison with that of the coaxial cable with the braided shield, while the wires of the spiral shield are relatively easy to be separated from one another. In particular, when the spiral shield is exposed and sandwiched, the wires thereof might be unevenly separated from one another, so that transmission characteristics might be degraded.